


checkmate. { spencer reid x reader }

by violetspoetic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), CheckMate - Freeform, David Rossi - Freeform, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Dom Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, F/M, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau - Freeform, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspoetic/pseuds/violetspoetic
Summary: ·  What happens when the fine line between your feelings becomes blurred? ·You've always been close friends with Spencer, ever since you joined the bau. That is, until that changes. You've had a crush on Spencer for a while, and it seems that he has too.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. {I} - - dream team

**Author's Note:**

> -season 7 team  
> -this story will contain a fair amount of violence and smut, if that it something that displeases you, please proceed with caution
> 
> ● chapter song - two ghosts - harry styles

You walked through the streets of Quantico, Virgina, trying not to knock into people surrounding you as you did. You tried making your way past the crowd, failing horribly as you struggled to walk through the cluster of people surrounding the train station. Never again, you thought to yourself as you glanced anxiously at your watch. This morning you'd woken up to wonderful weather, and had thought that you would take the metro to work, it'll be nice, you distinctly remember saying to yourself.

Cursing your past self, you pushed through the abundance of people, finally able to walk the short distance to work. Speed-walking along the streets, you groaned in frustration at the time at which you would be arriving to work.

You pushed through the doors, walking in and heading immediately to the elevator, pressing the button that would take you to the 6th floor.

The doors of the elevator opened, and you walked out, immediately greeted by the brilliant (and slightly unconventional) Garcia. She smiled at your sight, practically smothering you in various terms of endearment, although probably not the most appropriate in a job workspace. Nonetheless, you greeted her back, smiling at the amount of energy she had this early in the morning.

When you'd first joined the team, you were amazed by how she could maintain such a bubbly attitude, considering your line of work and occasionally the early hours as which you would be called in at. But now, you had grown attached to her and her upbeat personality, so much so that you two had grown into close friends, often gossiping with her in her office whenever you'd completed your paperwork or were simply eating lunch with her. Whatever the occasion, she provided excellent company and was wonderful to be around.

You walk further into the office, proceeding to greet Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss. You walk into the kitchen, craving coffee. Spencer caught your eye as he poured a profusion of sugar into his coffee.  
"Kid you're gonna get diabetes." Derek remarks, walking over with his own cup of coffee in his hand.

"That's not entirely true-" Reid starts, Derek raises his eyebrows, knowing that Spencer was about to spiral into another one of his tangents.

"Why'd you need so much coffee anyway?" He asks, cutting Reid off. It was disappointing whenever you saw Spencer get cut off or dismissed when he was talking. Though you could agree that sometimes he could ramble about irrelevant topics, it slightly annoyed you when you would see the defeated look on Spencer's face; which is why you always listened to his rants, no matter how long or what they were about. For the most part, you usually found them interesting, and because of Reid, you actually learnt a lot, but a lot of the time you just liked hearing him talk- especially about something he was passionate about- you could tell that small things like explaining the history of phantasmagorias or the origins of Halloween made him really happy, and you loved seeing him happy. "Late night?" He asks as a follow up question.

"Very." Reid murmurs.

Morgan furrows his brows. "Something keeping you up?"

Spencer opens his mouth slightly, almost as if to say something, but ultimately decides against it.

Morgan grins, a sly look growing over his face. Spencer rolls his eyes, immediately recognising that look. "Or someone keeping you up?" Morgan chuckles as Spencer turns around, clearly avoiding the question.

An uneasy feeling settles in your stomach at what Morgan had suggested.

Deciding to ignore it, you walk over to the counter. "Good morning, Dr Reid." You smile at him, amused at the fact that he was still evidently embarrassed by the connotation of Derek's previous question.

"Hey." He turns around to face you, his lips curved upwards. You notice as his gaze on you lingers, scanning over your face. He's wearing the usual 'Spencer Reid' attire - a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A beige sweater vest with a dark brown outline worn on top, dark grey slacks, his black high top converse and his brown messenger bag; the staple to all of his outfits.

You walk into the bullpen with Spencer, idly conversing as you do.  
...

"Ethan Myers was found floating in a Miami Marina last night. The Local M.E thinks that he was in the water for only about an hour." JJ walks to the roundtable, handing everyone a case file.

"Any attempt to weigh the body down?" Hotch looks up from where he studies the victim.

"Doesn't appear to be." JJ replies, joining the team at the table.

"Well the dumping could be convenient as opposed to a means of hiding the crime." Morgan suggests, holding his coffee in his hand.

"Well, he's the third victim found in Miami over the last two months," JJ twists her pen in her hand, staring down at the file, "though the locations are different, many of the elements are the same- all males, 25 to 35, all travelling, all asphyxiated, with no signs of sexual assault."

"But tourists could mean just simple robbery." You say, looking back to JJ.

"Personal items were missing." JJ answers, nodding her head.

"He's targeting travellers for a reason." Rossi speaks, looking up at you. "You guys notice the red flag on the autopsy report?"

"Yeah, none of the hyoid bones were fractured." Emily notes, looking back at the report in the file.

"No visual signs of trauma, no ligature marks- yet the unsub still managed to asphyxiate grown men." Hotch looks at the team around him for suggestions.

"Maybe a chokehold," You say, reviewing the images still on the screen, looking back at Hotch, "it wouldn't leave any signs of trauma."

"It would also be a way of controlling a male. A powerful grip from behind gives the unsub all the leverage; none of these victims look out-of-shape or easy too control. In fact, they all look remarkably fit." Reid says, pointing to the images of the victims, taking another sip from his coffee.

"Well, as I said, the recovery locations are very different. Charles Luvet was fund in the water, Daniel Brown was partially buried in a shallow sand dune, Paul Hayes was stuffed into a dumpster." JJ reminds the team.

"It's not much of an effort to hide any of them." Emily brings the attention to the effort of the unsub.

"They were all found in high-traffic areas." Rossi adds in.

"Miami P.D is asking for our help, considering there are 4 other men missing that match this victimology." JJ changes the pictures on the screen to 4 more men.

"I can dig up what I can on the victims from their hometowns." Hotch nods to Garcia as she begins gathering up the file in front of her.

"Miami is a mecca for potential targets and anyone travelling is more vulnerable than they normally would be." Hotch speaks, looking around the roundtable.

"Case in point, Charles Luvet, the latest victim, he was a vacationing cop." JJ picks up the file, before shutting it and placing it back on the table.

"Wheels up in thirty." Was the last thing Hotch said before you all left the room and began gathering your go bags. You boarded the jet and noticed an empty seat near Morgan, sitting down next to him. The team discussed victimology during the short flight, and before you knew it, you arrived.  
...

"Is it always this hot?" Reid asks, stepping out of the SUV with Rossi and Morgan.

"Every day, all day." Morgan replies, checking out the girl passing by him.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Reid quickly replies, knowing that he had used the term 'hot' in regards to temperature.

You, Hotch, Prentiss and JJ walk over to Rossi, Morgan and Spencer, all greeted by Detective Lopez. You all shake her hand- all except for Spencer. She thanks you for coming down so quickly and you notice the lingering stare Morgan leaves her, smirking at him. JJ introduces the team to the detective.  
...

"What if he were gay, targeting men as a way to express his rage and deep pitted self-hatred and shame." You announce, watching as everyone in the room took in what you'd just suggested.

You and Reid had been up at night, looking over the victimology and profile, when you'd both came to a realisation. It was late and the whole team were tired, and so it felt, more or less, like a eureka moment.

It was now the next morning, and you and Reid were delivering the newly updated profile. As everyone leaves the room, Morgan walks over to you, chuckling as he speaks: "Reid and y/l/n, the dream team." You laugh, rolling your eyes and smiling as you notice a slight blush creep up onto Spencer's cheeks.

Reid looks at you for a second, furrowing his eyebrows before reaching into his pocket and dialling numbers on his phone.  
...

In a matter of hours, Garcia was able to determine the unsub, Steven Fitzgerald; a gay man who'd been made to be ashamed of his sexuality by his father, and now in turn, was attacking and murdering gay men. You, Reid and Morgan were stood in a hostile, telling everybody in there not to panic.

"Nobody move, nobody panic. We're looking for Steven Fitzgerald." Morgan spoke, in an attempt to calm everybody down. Spencer began clearing the room, evacuating as many kids as possible.

There were only two men left in the room, sitting on a table at the end, one with cards in his hands, the other's hands reaching in his bag.

"Steven? Steven Fitzgerald." Morgan spoke, walking closer to the table. He called out his name again, twice, three more time, no reaction. Finally, he called out "Michael Aldridge?" The man turned around, getting up off his seat, his hand still stuffed in his bag.

"W-what is this- w-w-what do you want?" The man answered, sweating profusely.

"I want you to put the bag down." Morgan replied, still pointing his gun at Steven.

"B-but I haven't done anything wrong!" Steven spat out, his words barely understandable through his stutter.

"Okay, I just want to talk." Morgan moved closer to the unsub.

They continued arguing back and forth, Steven now shouting as he resisted. Morgan put his hands up, lowering his gun and walking closer to Steven. Morgan took his hands, pulling them around his back and cuffing them.  
You and the detective put your guns away, returning them to their holsters.  
...

The rides back home were always bittersweet; finally having caught the unsub, sending people back to their families safe and giving families closure, but also, your mind being full of the vivid images of victims and the tragic stories you carried back with you. Today, particularly, it was the fact that a man had been completely and utterly convinced that he was disgusting and worthless due to his sexuality, and the fact that his own father had caused him to believe that was nagging at the back of your mind.

You notice an empty seat in front of Spencer and sit down. "Hey." You smile lazily, feeling slightly jet-lagged.

"Hi." He smiles back, setting up the chess board in front of him. "Do you play?" He asks, his eyes hopeful.

"Yes." You reply, setting your coffee cup on the table, your smile growing wider.

Multiple games later, Spencer wins almost all of them, and you land back in Virginia.

"Hey Spence," You call out. He turns his head, smiling at the nickname. "Want a ride home?" You ask, aware of the fact that he usually took the metro and you did live in the same building, after all. It was only out of convenience, you tried to convince yourself, only partially successful.

"Sure, thank you." His hands play with the strap of his bag, like he usually does when he's nervous. You walk with him, taking the elevator and arriving at the car park. You unlock the car, throwing your bag in the back seat, Spencer doing the same.  
The sky lay black, like a blanket covering the earth. The stars were particularly visible tonight, you observed through the front window of your car, and you were surprised that Spencer hadn't said anything about it. In fact, Spencer hadn't said anything the entire car ride. You looked over at him, his hands at the side of him, staring out of the window, at nothing specific.

Trying to lighten the mood, you ask him "Which music do you like?"

He looks over to you, debating for a second before answering. "I don't have a preference."

Okay, now you knew that wasn't true. You nodded , looking back in front of you. After a minute or two, you reach over to the radio player, Spencer's gaze on your hands. You switch through options, picking a song and turning the volume up. Spencer jolts as loud rock music reverberates throughout the car. You laugh, amused by his annoyed expression. He looks at you, the corners of his lips turning up . He chuckles lightly, turning the music all the way down. "Okay, maybe I do have a preference." He says.  
"Oh?" You ask, raising your eyebrows at him.

"Anything but that." He says, still looking slightly disturbed. You laugh, turning the corner to the car park of your apartment complex.

You both leave the car, shutting the doors and walking inside of the building. You walk into the elevator, Spencer getting out a floor before yours. "Goodnight." He says, tiredly smiling as he grips his go bag in his hands.

"Goodnight." You reply softly, sleep lacing your voice. He stays standing there, less of his face becoming visible as the elevator doors shut. You lean against the back, closing your eyes and sighing contently.


	2. {II} - pretty boy and pretty girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● chapter song - softly - clairo

Spinning in your chair, you watch as everyone sitting in the chairs surrounding you gloomily stare at the stack of paper in front of them, everyone but Spencer. Morgan also noticing this, chuckles softly. "Don't tell me you're actually enjoying this, kid."

Spencer looks up, his tongue still poked out at the corner of his mouth. "I like paperwork. I find it calming." He simply replies before resuming the sentence he began writing.

Emily also laughs at this, you smiling at her. You stop for a second as you see Hotch walking down the steps to the bullpen, picking up your pen and pretending to write. You feel Spencer look at you, seeing him smile in your peripheral.

"Have a good night." You hear Hotch say, "I have to leave early to pick Jack up, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone bids their goodbyes, and you watch as he walks away, slowly leaving your sight. You turn back around, sighing heavily. Deciding to do some actual work, you lean back in your chair, looking over the sheet in front of you. Writing the date at the top, you begin scanning over the rest of the case details- until you feel a pen hit the back of your head. You turn around, scrunching your eyebrows in confusion, Morgan laughing as Emily tries her hardest to contain a laugh, ultimately failing. "Hahahahaha." You sarcastically laugh, mocking them.

"So, are we going out tonight, or not?" Emily asks, looking over at Morgan.

"I'm down if you are." Morgan replies, shrugging his shoulders. Emily turns her head to you and you roll your eyes, knowing the next question that was going to leave her mouth.

"What about you, y/l/n?" She asks, grinning at the look of dread on your face. It's no secret that you didn't like going out to bars. It's not like you didn't like going out with the team, it's just that you weren't jumping with excitement at having random men hit on you and not take no for an answer, and you preferred to be at home anyway.

"I don't know," You say, turning back around to your desk. "I have a lot of exciting plans already." Morgan and Spencer also turn to look at you, their ears practically perking up at your last sentence.

"Ooooh, like what?" Morgan asks, grinning widely at you.

"Likeeee, folding dishes and organising magnets on my fridge." You tease, hearing a loud laugh from Prentiss.

"Oh no, you are coming out with us tonight, and I will not take no for answer." You hear Garcia's voice behind you.

"If you insist." You decide at the last second. It might be fun.

"What about you, pretty boy?" Morgan bites the pen in his hand.

"Oh I don't know, we'll see." Spencer grins, looking at you.

...

You walk into your apartment, throwing your bag and keys onto the small glass table next to the door. Yawning softly, you shake your head, trying to chase the sleepiness away.

You walk into the bathroom, shedding your clothes and taking your hair out of a ponytail, turning the shower on and stepping inside. Your jump from the cold water, immediately making it hotter. You stand there for a second, briefly wondering if Spencer will be there. "We'll see." That's got to mean yes, right? Or maybe it was just a way for him to deflect the question. Either way, you hope that he will, for a reason that you can't explain. You carry out your usual shower routine, shampoo, condition, wash your body.

You step out of the water, turning it off and wrapping a towel around your body. Walking into your room, you stroll over to your closet, looking over the clothes hung inside. You decide on a black, velvet, square neck short dress, it fitting tightly around you. You hang a silver chain around your neck, pairing the dress and necklace with a small black bag with a silver chain strap. Putting on plain black heels, you decide to leave your hair down, your natural hair framing your face.

You walk out the door of your apartment, grabbing your phone and keys for your car and house, turning the lights off and shutting and locking the door behind you. You walk down the hall of the building, deciding to take the stairs. As you're walking, you check the time on your phone.

7:03pm.

"Y/n." A familiar voice speaks. You look up from your phone screen, seeing Spencer in front of you. He's wearing the same thing from before, a grey sweater vest and black slacks, only Spencer, you think to yourself, smiling at the thought.

"You look.." He pauses, looking over your face, your hair, your torso, your legs. His mouth falls slightly open as he stares, his tongue flicking over his lips. Pretty is the word he decides to end the sentence with. You smile, looking down, feeling heat creeping to your cheeks.

"You do too." You say, failing to look him in the eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I was..um, I was going to drive. Wanna come with?" You ask him, your voice a little quieter than intended.

"Yes please." He smiles at you, walking to the stairs with you.

You both climb into your black prius, driving to the bar, It takes no more than 10 minutes, due to the lack of traffic and the proximity of the bar. You park up, leaving the car and walking to the entrance of the bar. Spencer opens the door, and you walk inside followed by Reid. Immediately recognising the blonde-haired woman, accompanied by the man laughing beside her. You walk up to them, side by side with Spencer.

"Pretty boy and pretty girl!" He says, punctuating the words. You smile as Spencer blushes heavily, going to sit next to Penelope.

"Where are Emily and JJ?" You ask, noticing their absence.

"They went to get drinks." Garcia responds, hugging you after Spencer. "You look a-maze-ing, by the way." She smiles widely, looking at your dress with admiration.

"Thank you. You look incredible." You say, looking over her as well.

"What about me, ladies?" Morgan jokes, looking over at you and Garcia expectantly.

"You, my chocolate thunder, always look delicious, but right now it's our moment." Penelope flirtatiously remarks. You look at Spencer, both bursting into laughter at her ridiculous comment.

Emily and JJ return, both holding shot glasses in their hands. "Already?" Spencer raises his eyebrows.

"Yes, already." Emily sets them down on the table. Penelope looks to you, clapping her hands.

"Oh, this is going to be so fun," She grins, "You barely ever come out with us and I am going to take full advantage of the fact that you're here tonight." She slides a shot glass to you, your eyes widening as you laugh.

"1, 2, 3, GO!!" Derek, Emily and Penelope shout in unison as you and JJ laugh. You all down the shots, you scrunching up your face as Spencer laughs at you. You smile, watching as everyone gets up.

"Come on, lets dance!!" Penelope grabs your hands, pulling you off your chair. You watch as Emily dances with JJ, going over to dance with Garcia and Morgan. You laugh as Garcia grinds on you to the beat of the song, Derek also laughing. You and Garcia take numerous more shots and you cringe, feeling the alcohol hit you.

One of your favourite songs comes on, 'She' - by Harry Styles and you look at Spencer as he's sat down, watching you all. You walk over to him, unable to walk in a straight line. "Come dance with me!" You take his hands, slurring your words a little. He grins even wider, obviously very amused. "Please?" You say, moving closer to him.

"I-I don't even know how to dance!" He protests, but you don't let go of his hands.

"Spencer Reid, you are a brilliant dancer!" You exclaim, definitely slurring this time. You pull him up, dragging him to everyone else. You turn around to face him, placing your hands on his shoulders, him putting his hands on your waist.

He smiles, looking down at your face. "What?" You ask, confused.

"I'm just now realising that I've never actually seen you drunk before." He says, staring at your eyes.

"I am not drunk!" You smile so big your eyes crease. "At best, I'm tipsy." You correct him, though you know you're way past tipsy.

"If that's what you'd like me to believe." Spencer chuckles softly. You laugh, burying your head in his shoulder.

After a while, he nudges you with his shoulder, "Come on, pretty girl. Let's get you home." You lift your head off of your shoulder, and he takes your hand, leading you outside. He takes your bag from your hands, reaching inside and grabbing your car keys. He unlocks the car and opens the door for you, "Come on, get inside." He says softly, placing his hand on your back to balance you. You get in the car, Spencer getting in the opposite side.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drive." You say, leaning your head back against the headrest. He breathily laughs, and you lift your head to look at him. You stare for a second, watching the way he scrunches his nose every so often. You admire his jawline, the way his light stubble can be seen in the light from the streetlights. You look at his lips ever so slightly parted, the rosy colour of them intoxicating you.

Feeling your gaze on him, he takes his eyes off of the road for a second, turning to look at you. You don't look away, now staring him in the eyes. "What?" He asks. You don't say anything, still staring at him, looking from his eyes to his lips.

After a second, you speak gently: "Nothing." He furrows his eyebrows, putting his eyes back on the road.

He parks at your usual spot. You laugh slightly, remembering to yourself, eidetic memory. He gets out of the car, walking over to your side. He opens the door, taking your hand as he closes the door and locks the car, putting your keys back in your bag. He places his other hand on your back, walking you to the door of the building.

You walk with him to the elevator, walking inside once the door opened. He presses the button reading '6'. Due to the late hour, it's only the two of in the elevator. You place your head on his shoulder, hands still glued together. After a second, you feel him put his head on top of yours and you interlace your fingers. The doors open as you hear a 'ding' and you walk out with him, hand in hand. You get to your door and he removes his hand from yours as you turn around to face him, leaning on your door.

"Goodnight." He smiles at you, tilting his head to the side to look at your face.

"Goodnight." You say, also smiling profusely. You stood up straight and, you're not sure of the alcohol gives you the confidence to do this, but you walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek, Spencer's cheek burning where you kissed him. He blushes, looking at you with a toothy smile. He walks away, back to the elevator.

Spencer walks inside of his apartment, still smiling like an idiot. He throws his keys on the couch and walks to his bathroom to take a shower. He steps into the steaming hot water, pushing his hair back with his hand, the events of tonight running through his head. He grins, remembering it all. He's almost 100% sure that it's all due to the alcohol, but he can't help but feel overly happy because of it all.

It's definitely just the alcohol. People under the influence have a difficult time thinking clearly and making decisions and most people regret their actions whilst under the influence the next day. That's the only explanation. I mean, why else would a girl like y/n kiss me? Spencer reminds himself, carrying out his shower routine before dressing in a halloween t-shirt and pyjama pants. Spencer brushes his teeth and dries his hair with a towel before switching off the lights and getting into bed. He looks at the alarm clock resting on his side table.

▄█─ ▄█─ ▄ ─█▀█─ █▀█   
─█─ ─█─ ─ █▄▄█▄ ─▄▀   
▄█▄ ▄█▄ ▀ ───█─ █▄▄

He shuts his eyes, taking a few heavy breaths. A smile rests on his lips, and the last thing in his mind before he drifts into a heavy, dreamless sleep is you, cheeks red, eyes glistening, rosy lips curved up in a smile.


	3. {III} - gold rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● chapter song - gold rush - taylor swift

Your eyes open, squinting almost immediately when the sunlight peeking in from the curtains hits your eyes. You sit up, the sudden movement making your head literally spin. You rub your eyes, trying to relieve the headache. You reach over to your bedside drawer, taking out a white box labelled 'Advil', taking two out and swallowing them. You look over to the clock beside you.

9:21am

Holy shit. Okay, so maybe you'd slept in a little later than you'd intended, no big deal. You brush it off, wincing when your feet hit the ground. You look at yourself in the full length mirror beside your closet. You had drunk a little too much last night, and had fallen asleep in your dress from yesterday, makeup and all still on. You notice the smudged eyeliner on your face, knowing your skin would suffer the consequences.

You walk into your bathroom, deciding to take a shower to try and summon some power back to your body, taking off your dress and bra and panties, turning the water on before stepping in, revelling in the warmth from the water. You shampoo your hair, followed by conditioner. You pick up the soap beside you, washing up before getting out and wrapping a towel around yourself and a separate one for your hair, making a lazy attempt to wrap it in a turban.

You weren't thrilled by the fact that you had work today and you know that you probably shouldn't have drank as much as you did last night, but it was fun.

Dancing with Morgan, drinking with Garcia, and Spencer- oh my god, Spencer! All the memories of last night came rushing back to you; forcing him to dance with you, him driving you home, and you kissing him. You slap your hand on your forehead, embarrassment flooding your mind. Drinking excessively had clouded your judgement, and you mentally slap yourself, hoping you hadn't made things too awkward.

Sighing, you walk over to your closet, picking out a brown sweater, pairing it with a black patterned skirt and a brown belt, wearing a pair of sheer black panty-hose underneath, also taking out a small brown bag.

You take your hair out of the towel, drying it and putting it in a messy bun before applying light makeup. You walk out of your bedroom, walking into the kitchen, brewing a cup of coffee, deciding to get a croissant from the bakery next to your house for breakfast. You put your coffee in a go cup, leaving your apartment and walking past the other apartment numbers to the elevator at the very end.

You arrive at work, greeting Garcia as you pass her office, doing the same with JJ and Rossi, waving at Spencer when you see him. You take your seat in the bullpen opposite Spencer, smiling at him to try and salvage the mess you probably made last night. To your surprise, he smiles back, as normally as possible. You sigh softly, happy that you hadn't messed things up or made him uncomfortable.

...

The rest of the week went by slowly, there'd been no cases for weeks and you could tell the entire team was itching for a case. You checked the time on your watch, noticing that it was time to leave. As if on cue, JJ walks out, smiling as she says goodbye. Morgan closes the file in front of him as Prentiss grabs her bag from her desk. You do the same, slipping the papers from your desk, into your bag.

"Y/n?" You whip your head around, seeing Spencer stand directly in front you, playing with the strap of his bag nervously. You smile at him, trying to ease the tension you could feel building. You see Morgan and Prentiss also turn their heads, obviously curious. Spencer looks at them for a second before deciding to ignore it.

"Do you wanna- um, hang out or something?" He looks at you, his eyes hopeful, "If not, that's totally okay, I just thought that maybe-"

"I'd love to," You reply, cutting off his ramble. He smiles at you, evidently relieved. "What were you thinking?" You ask as you put your bag on your shoulder.

"We could, um- we could maybe go back to my place and watch a movie or something? I could finally show you the Star Trek scene I was telling you about earlier." He shrugs his shoulders.

"That sounds great." You say, watching Morgan and Prentiss giving each other a look.

"Oooooh." Morgan walks over to sling his arm around Spencer. "Pretty boy. My man." He chuckles.

You roll your eyes as Spencer tells Morgan to shut up. "Netflix?" Morgan starts again, "Or... Netflix and chill?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at the last part. You scoff, taking Spencer's hand, seeing his confused expression, dragging him away.

"I don't get it, what's the difference?" He says looking at you, scrunching his eyebrows. You simply smile at him, clueless and confused.

"Have fun!" You hear Morgan shout behind you. "Be safe!" This time his shout is followed by a laugh from Emily. You run out of the doors with Spencer, laughing as he continues questioning what Morgan meant.

"Trust me Spence, you'd be happier not knowing." you warn him, unlocking the car. Spencer looks at you, smiling at the new nickname.

"I'll trust your judgement." He finally gives up, bending his head down to get into the car. You smile, noticing how tall he really is, earning a weird look from Spencer.

"So, what are we watching?" You ask, trying to spark a conversation.

"Star Trek: The Motion Picture." He replies. You look at him momentarily. He really wasn't kidding. "What?" He smiles, "I was serious back there. I didn't take you as the type to underestimate, y/n."

...

You walk into Spencer's apartment, your eyes immediately drawn to the huge wooden bookshelf overflowing with books. You realized that in the 6 months that you'd been working at the bau, you had never seen Spencer's apartment. Spencer walks in after you, the sound of him throwing his keys following shortly after. He takes your coat and your bag, as well as his own, placing them down.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asks, a little out of breath from running up the stairs to his apartment. "I'm going to get some water."

"Water's great." You reply as he motions you to sit down. You look around, noticing how clean his home really was. Germaphobe, you remind yourself. The furniture was mostly wooden, and the air smelt of old books and vaguely, peppermint. You looks over ot the kitchen. The first thing you noticed was the coffee pot right at the front. You smile thinking to yourself, Spencer. It was all oddly.... Spencer.

He walks over to you with two glasses of water, hading one to you. "Thanks." He scrunches his lips, smiling to you before sitting down next to you.

"I have all of the films on DVD." He says before looking over to you and averting his gaze just as quickly. "Don't judge me."

"Now I'm curious," You reply, playfully smiling at his confused expression. "If the genius doctor Reid likes it so much, then it's got to be incredible." He returns your smile, turning around to play the movie.

As the opening music plays, Reid leans back, shifting closer to you to tell you that the film series was actually based on the television series that was created by Gene Roddenberry, who was actually also the producer. You smile as the movie starts, Spencer not returning to his original position on the couch, your thighs touching ever so slightly.

Throughout the movie, Spencer occasionally drops facts about the production and scientific elements that were incorrect, accidentally revealing too much about upcoming scenes at times. You didn't mind though, it was actually quite cute how much Spencer could get into the scenes at times, his mouth falling open due to how engrossed he was. 

The sound of a phone ringing jolts you awake, your eyes refusing to open. As you gradually open your eyes, you realize where you are. You get off of Spencer, trying your best not to fall. Whilst watching the movie, you must've fallen asleep, because you ended up on top on Spencer, his soft snores still filling the room.

You picked up your phone, knowing immediately what it was about from the caller id. "Hey, Hotch."

"y/l/n, we have a case. Get your go bag, we have to leave immediately. Garcia will brief you on the jet." Hotch hangs up and you groan, your eyes still feeling heavy. You walk over to Spencer, lightly shaking him awake before his phone also starts ringing.

"I have to get my bag from my apartment but we can drive in together after that." You grab your purse and coat, walking towards the door. Spencer nods, smiling gratefully.

"Y/n, wait!" He calls out, his voice raspy. You turn your head, looking at him questioningly. "Thank you, this was fun."

You can't help but smile at his words, wholeheartedly agreeing. "It was. We should do this again sometime." He nods as you walk out the door, shutting it before you let out the massive smile you were trying to contain.

...

The elevator doors open on the sixth floor, and you walk out with Reid, passing the bullpen to go into the conference room where the rest of the team would undoubtedly be gathered. You walked in, the team's gaze immediately landing on you. Morgan and Garcia exchange looks as Rossi and JJ look at you two confused, Emily simply smiling, looking down at the case file.

"Good, you're here." Hotch says, the rest of the team standing up, giving you and Reid looks. As he walks past, Morgan gives Spencer an amused glare, nudging him on the shoulder playfully. Spencer clears his throat, before following the rest of the team.

"So, what's up with you two?" Emily asks, looping her hand with yours as you two walk.

"What do you mean? Nothing." You quickly deflect the question, speed-walking away from her, desperately trying to outrun the embarrassment you were feeling.


	4. {IV} - killer queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> ● graphic depictions of violence ● violent scenes
> 
> ● chapter song - killer queen - queen

Great.

This was just wonderful.

As if Morgan and Garcia's teasing wasn't already enough, now they had substantial 'evidence' to annoy you with- or what they considered good proof. Whenever you'd be talking to Garcia and made the fatal mistake of bringing up dating and men, she would grill you about your dating/sex life, somehow always bringing Spencer in the most sly way possible.

You'd try to deflect the obvious attempt at making you admit that you had feelings for Spencer by joking about 'chocolate thunder' and 'girl wonder', but that never worked; Garcia claiming, and I quote: "Oh, sugar, there's nothing secret about our love."

You picked up your mug of coffee, walking over to where the rest of the team were set. You heard Garcia's voice, getting ready to brief the team.

You spotted an empty seat next to Spencer, him looking at you and smiling. You noticed Morgan in the corner of your eye, not even trying to hide the grin on his face. Turning your gaze to the other side of the jet, JJ was sat, focusing on the screen on the table opposite, you walked over, taking the seat in front of her.

"Brace yourselves, my sweets, because this," she said, pulling a disgusted look, "has got to be one of the grossest things I've seen." You looked at JJ, who smiled briefly before opening the case file, her smile quickly slipping away. You did the same, your eyes scanning over the crime scene photos, their heads were completely

"Georgia Bingley, Kate Baudeleire and Emily Down were all found murdered in hotel rooms in Denver, Colorado. Multiple blows to the head and bruising was found on their legs and arms, the COD was a clean slit to the throat."

...

"These women are surrogates, representing a woman in this unsub's life who has wronged him in a way, matching the description of his victims." Morgan announces, looking over the officers who were jotting things down as he spoke.

"He's killed five women in the course of two weeks, and his timeline as well as confidence is rapidly increasing. Let's get him before he has the opportunity to kill again. Thank you." Hotch finally speaks, the police officers piling out the door.

As you begin to walk out, you hear Hotch call your name, turning around immediately, you look at him confused. "Could I speak to you and Reid for a moment?" He asks, Reid also turning to look at Hotch due to mention of his name.

Shit.

This couldn't be about the other day, could it?

No. No, surely not. Hotch wouldn't ask to speak about it at such an inappropriate time. Plus, he knew that you and Spencer lived a literal elevator ride away from each other and therefore, you sometimes gave him a ride.

You try to calm your nerves, the voices in your head sounding overwhemingly loud, and you're sure that if you couldn't feel Spencer's hand brush against yours as you walked, you would drown in them.

"Y/L/N, Reid, due to the nature of this unsub and how he gains his victims, we've thought it best to send two agents undercover." You look at his eyes for a second before realising. Your eyebrows crease and your face unintentionally screams the question, why us? Picking up on this, Hotch is quick to answer. "You two are the best pair we could send, you're the closest in age." You look at Spencer before nodding, him also agreeing.

"So.." You say, turning towards Spencer as soon as Hotch walks away.

His lips turn up at the corners.

"I guess we're going undercover." He says smugly, grinning at you.

...

"Do I have to wear this?" You ask in annoyance, turning to Emily who was looking you up and down, her head tilted.

"Yes. Absolutely." She walks closer to you, inspecting your face. You give her an unimpressed look, her smiling before picking up the small, squared bottle of foundation beside her.

"Thanks for this again, Em." You say, smiling briefly at her. She looks up at you, returning the smile.

"Anytime"

...

You walked out, feeling everyone's eyes on you. You were wearing a short black dress, stopping high on your thighs. The dress was low cut, and the cups were pushed up, meaning your cleavage was highly visible. You wore high black heels to match.

You saw Spencer in the corner of the room, still dressed in the same clothes; black pants, a navy blue shirt underneath, with a dark green tie and green sweater vest, a black blazer on top of it all. You rolled your eyes, assuming that he insisted on wearing his clothes, knowing how stubborn he could be. You watched as he dragged his eyes up your body, resting a second longer on your chest, immediately looking away as he reached your eyes staring right at his. He scrunched his eyebrows, reaching to scratch his neck as his face flushed red, his gaze fixed intently on the floor.

You were now stood in front of the bar, attaching an earpiece, Hotch going over the plan once more. You were to stand in the middle of the bar, JJ, Morgan, Emily and Rossi taking all four other sides. You and Spencer had to act like a couple, keeping an eye for the 5'8 man with dark brown hair names Jason Meyers, at which point you would alert the team. Okay. You could do that. Easy enough.

You sigh, Spencer taking your hand. You look at your hand now in his and then up at him. "We have to act like a couple." He says, refusing to meet your eyes. You nod, lacing your fingers with his.

You walk in, Spencer opening the door for you. "And they say chivalry is dead." You look back at him, grinning. You hear him chuckle behind you as you walk, ordering non-alcoholic drinks, handing one to Reid. You see Spencer stiffening, taking a sip of his drink nervously.

"Relax." you laugh softly, putting your hand on Spencer's arm.

"Relax, right." He gives you a half-hearted smile, raising his glass to his lips again. You take it from him, placing it on the side with your own before taking his hand and leading him to further into the bar.

"I've never done this before." you admit, scanning the people stood behind him for anyone looking suspicious, him doing the same.

"What, go to a bar?" You look at Spencer, a small smile forming on his lips, a little surprised from his sarcasm.

"Yes, actually." you laugh, Spencer's own laugh making your smile grow wider. "No but seriously, this is my first time going 'undercover'." You exaggerate the last word a little, making him smile a little. Your face suddenly drops, Spencer looking at you confused. "I think I have eyes on the unsub." you say, angling your head as you speak so that Hotch and the rest of the team could hear you through the earpiece.

"Quick he's coming over" you say, as Spencer looks at you frantically. "Just act natural." You speak in a hushed voice so as to not alert the man walking nearer and nearer to you.

"Act natural?!" Spencer looks at you with confusion, a slight panic visible on his face. Acting quickly, you take Spencer's hands, placing them on either sides of your waist.

He looks at you, this time straight at your eyes. His eyes feel glued to yours, neither of you able to look away, and though just a second ago the loud music was all you could hear, drowning out any other noise, now all you could focus on was his presence close to you, oh so close to you, and your heavy breaths. Standing beneath him in that moment, your hands on top of his on your waist, you feel his gaze burning through you, and you can't pin exactly what it is.

You feel intimidated.

By Spencer.

You remove your hands from where they were on top of Spencer's, his hands not moving an inch. It's at this point that you realise how close you really are to him. You can feel his hot breath coming down on you, his hazel eyes seemingly black. It's probably just the lighting, you remind yourself. After all, you were stood in a dimly lit bar with colourful lights flashing all around you.

"Spence." your eyes still fixed on Reid's. He simply looks at you, providing no response. You see Prentiss unholster her gun, sneaking closer to the unsub who was making idle conversation with a woman, matching the description of all the other victim's to a tee. "Spencer. You can let go now." You take a step back, him removing his hands from where they were resting on you.

He looks at you once more before abruptly walking away, leaving you standing there. You stand behind Morgan as he and JJ walk slowly behind Prentiss.

"Jason Meyers. FBI, step away from the girl!" Prentiss shouts, holding her gun towards the man stood in front of her.

He stares at Emily blankly, looking over at Rossi and JJ, their guns also aimed on him. He brings his hands up to the air slowly.

BANG.

He shoots the gun previously hiding beneath his shirt.

"Put the gun down!" Emily inches closer to him.

"Get away! GET AWAY OR I KILL EVERYONE HERE!" His voice shakes and you watch as his hands tremble. As much as he tries to hide it, he's a wreck.

Hm.

You could use that to your advantage.

You lunge at his hand, punching the base of his neck as he tries to fight back. You notice his pointer finger reaching for the trigger on his gun, and you twist his hand backwards, the gun going flying. Morgan picks it up and you knee the man in his crotch, his knees bending as he crashes to the floor.

Rossi runs over to him, cuffing his hands before his back before pushing him out the door and into the car. You, Prentiss, and JJ put your guns back in your holster as you see a pair of black shoes walk up to you.

Spencer is stood before you, his hands in his pockets, pushing his blazer back as he walks closer to you. He raises his eyebrows, eyes focused on you. "I did not," he started, emphasising each word as he spoke. "know you could do that."

You inhale sharply, "I didn't take you as the type to underestimate, Spence." you tease, repeating his words back to him, doing what he did earlier and simply walking away, pushing the door open and walking out, feeling the chilling air hit you, pulling your hair back.

...

You hug your cardigan, sitting down next to Emily.

"So, when were you planning on telling me that you're a badass." She grins at you, her eyes wide. You laugh, shaking your head. "No, but seriously, that was incredible."

You smile at her appreciatively. "Hey, Emily, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"This might sound kinda weird but.. how do you know when- if you have feelings for someone?" You chew on your bottom lip.

She raises her eyebrows, "Is this about someone specific?" she asks, and you know exactly who she has in mind.

"No, no." you laugh. "Just a hypothetical.

"Well," she responds, a more serious look on her face. "I think that if you have to ask me that question," she pauses, leaning closer, "then you already have your answer."

You look over to Spencer, who was smiling at JJ and Morgan, immersed in conversation, his eyes crinkling as his smile widens,

Maybe...

Just maybe...


	5. {V} - butterscotch kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● chapter song - you belong with me - taylor swift

Finally.

after 3 days, 7 hours and 36 minutes, you and the team had finally caught the unsub.

Damian Waters. A 35 year old sadist, kidnapping and holding blonde women in their early twenties for 24 hours before choking them to death and disposing of their bodies in nearby, remote locations.

Sighing, you shrug on your cardigan, hugging the warmth it gives you. It was now close to 7pm, and though the sunny state of Florida, the cold was settling in. You'd worked straight for at least 2 days straight, and all you really wanted to do was go home and just sleep. Unfortunately for you and the rest of the team, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Much to your despise, Hotch had just informed you that there'd been an issue with the jet, so you would have to leave for Virginia tomorrow morning.

Picking up your cup of coffee, you sit back down, watching Morgan's disgruntled expression amusedly. Spencer doesn't seem to mind too much, but that doesn't surprise you, since these things rarely annoy him.

"What are you doing?" Spencer's stood in front of you, hands in pockets, his expression confused.

"Oh, I uh, don't want to back to the hotel just yet." you smile up at him, Spencer shifting his weight onto his hand resting on the table beside you both.

He nods. "Come with me." he reaches his hand out to you, his other hand still in his pocket. You sceptically raise your eyebrows at him. "Just trust me." the corners of his lips twitch, and you can tell he's trying to hold back a smile. You slowly put your hand in his, noticing how his hand is so large is completely envelops yours, and you yelp a little when he pulls you up entirely, putting your hand on his shoulder to stop you from falling.

He leads you out of the station, interlacing your fingers once you're outside. Though it's only the early evening, the dark shade of the sky could easily convince anyone that it's way later in the night.

The wind hits you on your face, causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand up. You shiver slightly, feeling goosebumps arise on your skin. Spencer notices, taking off his jacket and putting it on your shoulders, leaving him in just his sweater vest and light blue dress shirt. You look up at him beside you, smiling gratefully.

You turn your gaze to your hands, the warmth of his hands contrasting from the cold of the night. To anyone walking by, they would probably assume that you were a couple, and how could they not? When you're literally standing hand in hand with Spencer, his jacket draped on your back, your shoulders bumping every few steps. You sigh, dismissing these thoughts.

After a little while, you reach somewhere you don't recognise, the hard concrete street beneath you turning into grass, the scintillating lights in the distance catching your eye.

"Where are we?" you ask, walking closer and closer to the source of the light. Tall, colourful buildings come into view, surrounded by hundreds of people. Shrubbery runs all the way around, popcorn and cotton candy stalls stood at the very front. A huge, round wheel covered in lights stands in the centre, various other rides beside it. You look directly above you, a wide banner hung with string and decorated with block writing and copious amounts of glitter.

● 𝕎𝕀ℕ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝔽𝔸𝕀ℝ ●

You smile, laughing as you look back at Spencer. "Seriously, It's November!" you notice the worried look on Spencer's face, hoping he didn't misinterpret your sentence. "Spencer, this is amazing!" he lets go of your hand, relief washing over him. You inch closer to him. "Was this your intention all along?" you grin, your eyes scanning over both of his.

He shrugs, catching on to your playful tone. You loop your arm through his, walking through the entrance of the fair, staring in awe at the various attractions, all crowded with people. Spencer looks down at you, the blue of the lights reflecting on your face as you rest your head on his shoulder.

"I can't remember the last time I went to a fair, I must've been a kid." you gape at the brightness of the booths, contrasting against the night sky.

"I never went to the fair as a child." Spencer admits quietly, facing the ground. You remove your head from his shoulder, looking at him in disbelief.

"Come on, Dr. Reid, you've got a lot of lost time to make up for." you smile brightly at him, dragging him to a nearby booth. Ring toss. Spencer glances at the bears hung from hooks above the man in the stall, ranging in colour from pink, to blue, to brown and green.

"Seriously?" Spencer gives you a toothy grin, his eyebrows raised and his tone mocking. "You're what- 23? And you're going to try and win a teddy bear?" His last sentence comes out as a breathy laugh, causing you to laugh as well.

"Shut up!" you punch his bicep, "Don't you have an eidetic memory? It's impossible for you not to know my age."once again, he shrugs playfully. "And, on the contrary, I'm not going to try to win, I will win." He raises his eyebrows at you, amused by your cockiness.

You walk up to the man behind the booth, handing him a green note. He gives you three rings, explaining the rules of the game. You adjust your posture to get as accurate a throw as possible. You throw the first ring, watching as it clinks against the glass, eventually landing around the bottle. You laugh triumphantly, turning around to look at Spencer who was entertaining your overjoyous reaction.

You throw the second, and third in quick succession, both landing exactly where you wanted them to. Spencer cheers as you give him a "I told you so" look. The man smiles at you, obviously a little weirded out by your over-the-top reactions at such a miniscule achievement, but you don't care.

"Congrats." he smiles politely. "Which one would you like?" He points to the bears of all colours and sizes. You browse them, spotting one and forming an idea.

You point to a cute purple one- decently sized- not overly large but also not very small. "That one please." He nods, taking it off of its hook and handing it to you. "For the lady." He looks to you and then Spencer. "Have a good night."

Spencer smiles at you, taking your spare hand as you look at the bear you're holding, conveniently in Spencer's favourite colour. You look at him briefly before letting go off his hand and stepping away. He looks at you quizzically. You hold the bear out, offering it to him.

"Here, I want you to have it" The corners of his lips tug up but he still looks at you questioningly.

"W-what? But it's yours - you won it." His lips now form a smile, his eyes focus on yours.

"Spence," You muse, "think of it as a thank you, for everything. For being you and bringing me here with you." As he gazes at you, he can't refuse. He reaches his hand out, taking the bear, looking at it admirably before looking at you, smile ridden.

You put your hand back in his, continuing to walk with him, scanning over everything beside you as you do. "Purple." you think you hear him murmur, but it's so quiet you can't quite pinpoint exactly what he said.

"What's that?" you ask, playing with the watch on his wrist.

"Purple," he repeats, "my favourite colour."

"I know." you grin, and he looks surprised- shocked even. "What? You're not the only one with a good memory."

"Eidetic." he corrects, and you laugh.

"What are you going to name it?" you inquire, he looks at you like you've just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "What?!" you nudge his shoulder with your own. "You've got to give him a name." you defend.

"Him? That's awfully presumptuous of you." he jokes, you simper. "As for the name..." he thinks out loud. "How about... Cepheus?"

You like the sound of it, but you're also curious. "Why Cepheus?" Knowing Spencer, there would undoubtedly be an elaborate explanation for his decision.

"Look up." You're hesitant and confused. Sensing this, Spencer hooks his finger under your chin, causing you to look up.

The constellation.

So that's what he means.

"You're naming it after the constellation in the sky tonight?" you question.

He hums in response. "Why tonight's? Why not, like, your favourite constellation or something." He looks directly at yours eyes, and you stare back at him. There's a look in his eyes that you can't determine, not of lack of trying, but it was- almost wistful?

"Oh," his voice is soft, yet sends shivers down your spine. "I just have a feeling tonight's going to be significant." Somehow, you're even more confused after his explanation, but have no time to press the matter as he squeezes your hand and leads you somewhere into the fair, with a simple 'come on'.

You walk into a photo booth with Spencer, him informing you of their history- something about when the first automated photo booth was filed. You don't know, because you're too busy struggling to find where you're supposed to insert your quarter into the machine. Amid his sentence, he pauses to show you where it is, and you put the coin in, stepping inside and dragging Spencer with you.

You pose when the flash of the camera goes off, and you look over at Spencer- who's sitting there, staring at the black circle directly in front of you two.

You giggle at his serious face. "Smile, you dork!" You ruffle his hair, and can't help but notice how cute he looks, scrambling to fix the mop on his head.

"I am not a dork!" he almost shouts.

"Are too!" you laugh, mirroring his loud tone. He bursts out laughing, continuing to defend himself. This only fuels your laughter even more, and you're pretty sure you see tears forming in Spencer's eyes at how hard he's laughing. You rest your head on his shoulder, trying to calm down your breathing.

The booth goes dark, and you step outside after Reid. Two lines of black and white pictures are printed out, and you look at Spencer, who's already smiling at the images.

The first is of you smiling and Spencer with a stern face, and all the rest are of you and him hysterically laughing and acting like fools. You hand one to Spencer, joking that you'll treasure the images forever, but you aren't really joking. He slides it in his messenger bag.

"Do you want ice-cream?" He asks, gesturing to a nearby ice-cream stall. You nod eagerly, him laughing at your excitement. He buys you chocolate, and gets butterscotch for himself. You thank him before pondering a thought in your head.

"What is it?" he grips the cone of his ice-cream firmly, and you loop your arm through his.

"I don't know, just kinda took you as a vanilla guy." he rolls his eyes at your sentence.

You and Spencer decide to mount a ferris wheel, him insisting that he does not have a fear of heights, and you insisting that he does.

The wheel slowly lifts you higher and higher, until it gets to the top, slowly moving up. You gasp, taking in all of the lights of the city and fair beneath you. From up there, everyone looks like slightly large specks to you. "Isn't the view beautiful?" you admire.

"Stunning." He responds. Only he isn't looking in front of him, he's looking at you- and you have a feeling he's not talking about the city either.

A slight blush creeps to your cheeks, and usually at this point you would look away, but you can't bring yourself to take your fixated gaze off of his hazel eyes, staring intently in yours.

You notice him inching closer, and you move closer to him as well, the cool metal of the safety bar from the seats beneath your hands. His face is centimetres away from yours, and you can feel his hot breath on your face. His eyes scan yours and then move down to your lips- something you find incredibly hot. In less than a second, his lips are on yours, his hand moving to cradle your face, his other hand holding the neglected ice-cream he decided was less appetizing to taste than your lips. You can taste the butterscotch he was previously eating, and his lips are cold.

You move your hands to lock around his neck, pulling him closer. As much as you didn't want to admit it, you'd been waiting for this moment for ages, and you wondered if he had too. By the ferocity of his lips moving against yours, you assumed he had. You were first to pull away, beaming at him like an idiot. He blushed, looking down. ** He looks up, staring at your eyes once again.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." his breathing evens out, but his smile is still outrageously wide. You laugh quietly and breathily, cherishing this moment as best you could.


	6. {VI} - just you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> ● mention of sexual assault ●
> 
> ● chapter song - forever and always - zeph

You're sitting on your couch, surfing through channels mindlessly. You think you see a glimpse of an fbi jacket on the large screen in front of you, but your finger continually pressing the button on your remote doesn't allow you to watch the program for more than a few seconds. Probably some random crime show, you think to yourself.

You're just about to accept defeat and turn the tv off, when you hear a knock 0n your door. "Coming!" you scream excitedly, knowing exactly who would be on the other side. After frantically making your way to the door, you open it, smiling blithely.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" you open your arms, offering an embrace.

"I know, I miss you! Texting just isn't the same." your best friend smiles sympathetically at you, and you move out of the way so she can come in.

It's been a little over a week since the fair, and the kiss with Spencer. You'd both gone to your respective rooms that night, the walk to the hotel full of idle conversation and smitten looks. The week had gone by fairly uneventfully, the lack of cases meaning you, and the rest of the team were mostly just following up on previous cases and paperwork, and consulting with a few police departments.

The team were yet to know about you and Spencer, although you weren't exactly sure what you and Spencer were, as of yet. Since the case in Florida, Spencer had asked you to keep it between you.

"I want to keep it this way for as long as possible." he smiled at you, his grip on your waist tightening slightly.

"What do you mean?" you put your hands on his shoulders, the scratchy fabric from his sweater vest feeling strange beneath your palms.

"Just you and me, you know.." you thought you saw his face turning scarlet. "Besides you know what the team would say, they've been teasing us both since the day you joined the bau, can you imagine their reactions when they find out..." he gazed in a direction behind you, squinting his eyes. "When Morgan finds out."

You laughed, seeing the look of dread on his face. "Fair point." 

Respecting his wishes, you hadn't told anyone, and by anyone, you meant anyone, not even your best friend, Anastasia. That would change today, though. Anastasia worked as a neurologist, therefore when you added your hectic schedule into the equation, you two didn't get to hang out as often as you'd like, so you invited her over for a girl's night.

She sheds her coat and you hang it up, gesturing for her to sit down. "Do you want anything? Coffee, tea?"

"Tea sounds great. Oh my god, do you still have those incredible blends you made last time?" she looks at you expectantly.

"Of course I do. I don't remember you liking it that much though." you tease, to which she laughs and rolls her eyes.

You had unanimously decided to stay in and hang out, for two reasons. The first being that you both had just gotten off of long shifts, and the second that it was mid November, and the weather made it so that neither of you were motivated to leave the warm atmosphere of your house.

"How was work?" you open your cupboard, taking out two mugs before shutting it again.

"Ugh, don't even get me started." she groans. "You remember I told you about Victor?" You hum in response. "Yeah, that bastard came in for the third time this week, and basically had a tantrum when we had to tell him for the hundredth time that there was nothing wrong with him." you chuckle, carrying a cup to her, careful as to not spill the contents. She thanks you.

"I'm sorry." you sympathise. "How's Natalie?" you ask, trying to bring the conversation to a more positive note.

"She's great! I met her parents for the first time on Saturday!" Her face lights up at the mention of her girlfriend.

"Oh my god, that's huge, Ana!" you sip your tea, genuinely happy for your best friend. "How was it?"

"I think it went well, although, I must admit, it was quite awkward." you laugh with her, asking her for more details, her providing them.

"Enough about me, are you seriously still single?" she asks, nudging your shoulder.

You smile, blushing slightly, looking down. She notices, gasping immediately. "Oh my god, y/n! Spill!"

"It's not like massive, or whatever-" you start, the blush on your cheeks undoubtedly growing.

"Is it Spencer?" she cuts you off, practically jumping in her seat, looking at you for answers impatiently.

You nod, informing her of the details. "Finally!" you laugh at her excitement. "I mean haven't you had a crush on him for like, 6 months?"

The rest of the night is spent gossiping and laughing, playing a random show about the supernatural in the background, and you can't help but think that if Spencer were here he'd be pointing out the scientific improbabilities and mistakes, you smile at the thought.

Anastasia leaves shortly after, and you awake the next morning to a text from Penelope,

ＡＶＥＮＧＥＲＳ ＡＳＳＥＭＢＬＥ！！！！

You laugh sleepily, checking the time before putting your phone down. Groaning, you lift the covers up, immediately wanting to retreat back into the warmth of your bed.

You shower and brush your teeth hastily, leaving your hair to air dry and dressing in a black blouse, black slacks, gold jewelry and your favourite doc martens. Due to the cold weather, you put on a jacket over top. You grab your purse and go bag, making the last minute decision to get coffee from a cafe nearby.

...

When you arrive, you greet the team, smiling when you see Reid. He smiles back, pulling you in for a hug. The team looks at you two suspiciously, and Spencer's germaphobia completely slips your, and his mind. You both pull away immediately.

The team takes their seats at the roundtable, and you sit down at the last available seat, coincidentally next to Spencer. You feel him take your hand, and you try not to smile as Garcia pulls up images of victims and crime scenes.

In between the team discussing, you notice Rossi eyeing you and Reid, and you try not to pay attention to it. You curse yourself for your behaviour, after all, you were sitting in a room full of profilers.

"Dylan Wilson, Martin Norman and Oscar Ortega were all found left in dumpsters in Seattle. Dylan and Martin were both found last week, and Oscar's body was discovered this morning by a bartender. They had nylon rope stuffed in their mouths and there was severe bruising found on their face, legs and arms. And here's the icky part, there was sign of sexual assault, a lot of it."

"They were found in dumpsters, this guy doesn't care about hiding his victims." Emily notes.

"Well to get his victims into the dumpster, and judging by the physicality of these men, this guy would have to be physically fit." Morgan judges.

In between the team discussing, you notice Rossi eyeing you and Spencer, and you try not to pay attention to it. You curse yourself for your behaviour, after all, you were sitting in a room full of profilers.

...

You arrive at the crime scene with Reid and Rossi, and analyse the scene surrounding and the victims. You stand next to Spencer, towering over the corpse, scanning over the body.

"You know, Nylon rope is probably the most versatile rope. It's commonly used for pulley systems or winches, because of its resistance to abrasion and shock absorption. Nylon rope's shock absorption qualities make it a great rope for lifting or towing jobs, where rope needs to absorb a dynamic load."

"Maybe the unsub works in that field." you suggest. "But what's strange is that he's put rope in their mouths, yet there's no ligature marks or indication of tying them up." you study the rope with your gloved hands, Spencer agrees.

"Maybe he used it as a gag?"

"Yeah, but why nylon rope? What's the symbolism in nylon rope?" you ask Spencer, and he happily explains it to you.

"Wait, wait, go back. What did you say about BDSM?"

"It's significantly used in BDSM, acting as reliable bondage." Spencer reminds you.

An idea hatches in your mind, and you take your phone out to call Garcia.

"Mother of all knowledge, what can I do you for, my sweet?"

"Hey, Pen, can you check to see if any of these men's lifestyles involved BDSM in any way?" you ask, looking at Spence who raised his eyebrows approvingly.

"Checking, checking..." you heard the sound of Penelope typing in the background. You put the phone on speaker so Reid and Rossi could hear as well. "Here's something. It seems each of the men were in a club.."

"A club?" Rossi inquiries confusedly.

"Yeah, 'Freaks for All.'" You, Rossi and Spencer exchange looks, knowing where this was going. "It's an exclusive BDSM club, where women, men and all sorts of pals can meet other people interested, and chat about experiences."

"Who's it run by?" Spencer asks.

"Ricky Garveau, BDSM connoisseur." she replies.

"All right, thanks Garcia."

"You, my pumpkin honey pie, are welcome." you and Spencer smile at Penelope's choice of words, and then you hang up. Rossi calls Hotch to inform him of the lead.

...

Later on that night, you're in your hotel room. When you arrived in Seattle, it was already mid-afternoon, and when the unknown subject had become the subject, the team created a plan to catch him. Emily would go undercover, acting as an interested client, and that's when they would take down the unsub.

You lie down in your pyjamas, checking your phone. The dim moonlight wavering keeps your room lit. You reply to a few messages when you hear someone knocking. You stand up, opening the door to see Spencer standing there, in a t-shirt and sweatpants- a sight you never thought you'd see. His hair was messy from what seemed like bedhead.

"Hi." he simply says, smiling. You move out of the way to let him in, and he strolls into your room. He leans on the dresser beside the bed.

"Hey." you reply, closing the door. "Can't sleep?" you ask, noticing the way he rubs his eyes. He nods in affirmation, and you walk over to him, standing in front of him and looping your hands behind his neck. His hands move to your waist, and you smile at his sleepy state.

"That was remarkable, what you did today, by the way." he compliments.

"We." you correct. You lean in to kiss him. He kisses you sweetly and chastely, pulling away after a second.

"How did you know all that stuff about BDSM?" you quiz, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I know a lot of stuff." he replies after a second. You narrow your eyes at him, and he laughs.

"About BDSM?" you tease.

He doesn't say anything, but simply kisses you again, this time longer and less gentle than before. He removes his hands from your waist, wrapping his arms around your back, hugging you and bringing you closer. He runs his tongue on your bottom lip, and you open your mouth slightly, allowing him access. You kiss him frenziedly and passionately, moving one of your hands to gently touch his cheek. He stands up, moving you backwards, never taking his lips off of yours.

Your legs hit the bed and you fall, him landing on top of you. You laugh as you see his face on top of yours, and he chuckles in amusement. His hair hangs from his head on top of you, before he rolls you over. You rest your head on the pillow, laying on your side to face him. He does the same. His cheeks dimple, and the corner of his eyes wrinkle. He moves the hair off of your face, tucking it behind your ear. He rests his hand on your cheek, not moving it away, and you shuffle closer to him.

You stare at each other for a few moments, both your eyes sleepy and begging to shut, yet you never take your eyes off of each other.

You sigh heavily, content in the moment.

You feel your eyes start to get heavy, and you smile at his eyes refusing to leave your face.

Your eyes shut involuntarily, and you feel the warmth of his hand on your cheek. Spencer drapes the covers on you, and you feel him lie down next to you again.

With the safety of feeling Spencer beside you, and the heat of the blanket on top of you, it doesn't take long for you to fall asleep.

So you slumber, dreaming of Spencer - only when you wake up, it won't be just a dream.


End file.
